Trixie
a really really old oc that i am rewriting everything about, text stays as placeholder for now, none of it is relevant Description Trixie, at first glance, seem like a normal SeaWing, but when you look closer, her body glows with a purple and pink light all the time, especially in darkness. She has a more prehensile tail like RainWings, but it is also thinner than most dragons like IceWings. Her horns are luminescent light blue, and so is the rest of her body. The only exceptions are her eyes, which are a strong teal color. She is a middle sized dragon, quick at swimming but slow during flying. Her markings vary from purple to pink, and she can light them up like SeaWings. However, she does not have the usual pattern of markings of a SeaWing, thus unable to speak Aquatic. Her magic is what make her stands out from most SeaWings. Her animus magic include (but are not limited to) lifting objects from one place to another, making inanimate things move, and even ripping souls from dragon to dragon, and she once managed to make two dragons exchange bodies with each other. However, this is only one part of her powers. She can read minds, and foretell the future through prophecies and visions. Reading someone's mind is easy, as long as Trixie focuses enough, she can see what's in other dragons' mind. Having the ability to foretell the future isn't always a good thing though. As shown in The Blue Moon Prophecy, she experiences frequent dizziness, pain and even blackouts during extreme visions, and after delivering news from the future, Trixie feels like being smacked on the head with a massive stone, and she usually falls into a blackout. This is proven to be extremely dangerous, because the visions may happen at anytime unknown to the SeaWing, and she may suddenly collapse during flight, or in a death battle, or in any other situation. Usually, her visions happen in her sleep, which are long lasting and may take endless hours to her. During awake time, her visions are usually only glimpses of the future, with no significant information derived from them, and last for only about a few seconds or minutes. It is also very dangerous because if someone attacked her in her visions, she might actually have real injuries of the vision in real life, although that happens unknowingly. Whenever she was in a being-attacked vision, someone in real life was really trying to wake her up by brute force or something like that. Trixie, for some reason, has the power to not go insane after using animus magic. Her egg was believed to be enchanted by another animus dragon before she hatched. Personality Trixie is not what an animus dragon would normally look like. Everyone may call her insane, terrible or even a murderer, but the SeaWing is actually just not under control of her powers. She suffers a great amount of guilt due to the deaths she'd caused since she was young. Trixie tries her best to use her powers in the right way to help her friends, but it often ends in disastrous results. She believes she brings despair to others, thus she has become more of a soloist, not wanting to mix around with any other dragons. However, deep inside, Trixie has a very soft, caring and protective side, which she only shows to certain dragons, like her friends and her mother. She hated killing and fighting, and gets queasy when the topic is killing and death. Other dragons tell her that she is nothing but a monster who will soon go insane, if she isn't already. A young Trixie once believed this, and was almost talked into suicide. She also suffers a large amount of guilt for the deaths she had caused, and the many times she had to read others' minds and decide their fate. No matter how many times her power had saved her and her friends, she shows extreme hate to her powers, desperate to be a normal SeaWing instead. Yet under those depressed memories, there is a fun, loving and smart dragon in there, showing it to you if you treat her well. At that point, she would do anything to protect you, just like what she will do with her friends. In her group of friends, Trixie is the wise and smart one, and she is the second wisest in her group, the first being Truthbreaker. She is not much good at physical fighting, but her animus magic makes her a very dangerous and unpredictable enemy to have. History Trixie was born in the ocean, like any normal SeaWing was. Her mother, Stormwave, gave birth to her as a single dragonet, and she lived happily in the Kingdom Of The Sea until she was six. She began to discover her animus magic, and at first it was minor and harmless, but very soon weird things began to happen all over the place, and no one knew it until the one day that Trixie accidentally make a cave roof crack, crushing all dragons beneath it, killing a massive amount of them. Those that survive did not know it, but a palace guard saw, and he reported the incident to Queen Coral. In an extreme rage, Queen Coral sentenced the SeaWing to death, but under many pleadings of her mother and on the behalf of her being a little dragonet, she was instead exiled from the Sea Kingdom. Trixie, knowing what she'd done, tearfully apologized to every SeaWing present and left the room. However, just as she left the room, her visions began to stir. She was suddenly dizzy, and everything around her seem to fade away, leaving her in darkness until she found herself staring at the sky. It was a beautiful night, with the three moons hanging low above the mountains. And she saw a something thrust towards her, and she had a sudden blackout. After several minutes, she was back in the Sea Kingdom, where the vision started. A confused and frightened Trixie swam to the surface and ran away from the sea, but it was not long before she had another vision. The vision said she will cause a tsunami and it will drown many dragons, and she decided to run away from the shore. Unfortunately enough, Trixie's vision had to come true, as they always will. Stormwave swam to the surface and searched for her, but she did not find Trixie. In a rage her mother splashed the water so hard with her tail, it created a huge wave that splashed all over the shore. In that period of time, her mother went crazy due to the extreme feeling of sorrow, and managed to wear out all of her energy by wildly splashing around, creating a tsunami, which of course managed to drown a few unlucky dragons on the beach. Trixie, however, did not know about this. She ran further and further, until she was captured by Queen Ruby, who locked the SeaWing in a special cell that cannot be penetrated by magic. On the second day, she made Trixie fight another SeaWing just like her, and Trixie's animus and mind-reading abilities ended the fight in an instant. She was horrified by the death she had caused, and felt her mind breaking apart. When she was finally old enough to survive on her own, Trixie grew bolder and one day channeled a strong magical blast which took out the SkyWing soldiers, and she managed to escape from the Sky Kingdom, once again avoiding capture. However, at that time, the guilt she was wearing was heavier than all of the heaviest iron in the world combined. She was forced to kill so many dragons in the arena to survive. On her lonesome journey, she met Glidescale and Nawinda, which became her friends very quickly. They agreed to travel along with them, and along the way they met the other dragons of the prophecy she spoke in Queen Glacier's palace. Relationships Glidescale: Trixie and Glidescale are good friends, but Trixie understands that it is difficult for the hybrid to feel safe around a dragon with so many unpredictable powers. Glidescale often gets annoyed by her hesitating tendencies, but is very loyal to Trixie. Silvertongue: Silvertongue may be Trixie's best friend in the group, since both of them have troubled pasts and understand each other a lot. Silvertongue is very loyal and protective of Trixie, and she will not hesitate to kill or show her powers when it is up to protecting her friend. Nawinda: Nawinda was initially wary of Trixie, for in her memories, dark and fearful things are bound to occur whenever an animus dragon is around. However, Trixie's mind-reading abilities let her understand Nawinda's troubled past, and the SwiftWing grew to like the SeaWing as well, becoming one of the dragons she would protect at any cause despite being alone. Truthbreaker: The two get along very well, considering both of them like to think before they act, and their minds combined could be very powerful. However, Truthbreaker is jealous of Trixie's powers, and Trixie does not like her always blurting out the truth immediately. However, Truthbreaker respects Trixie as a leader and does not dare to argue with her visions no matter what she feels. Loneliness (IceWing): Trixie is deeply very scared of the ice-born IceWing. However, Loneliness gained feelings for Trixie once she met her, thus refusing to kill under the queen's order, knowing that even IceWings can die easily under the claws of an ice-born. Loneliness feels that Trixie is the only one who truly understands everything she'd been through, and trusts her the most. She is too shy to admit her crush on Trixie, of course, but Trixie has no idea, despite her reading her thoughts many times already. Iciness: Trixie thinks Iciness is a very good fighter, but hates her violent outbursts. She, however, undoubtedly trusts the IceWing a lot, and even she is not in the prophecy, she welcomed her very much in the group. Failure: Failure respects Trixie as a leader of their group, and takes her visions seriously. The hybrid was a little too emotionless to Trixie sometimes, but she admitted Failure is one of the best fighters she'd met. Limelight: (Coming soon!) Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus